I'd Rather Die
by Just Another Stray
Summary: Set after the first movie. Light Dom/Brian. Brian took the fall for Team Toretto and did time. Dom sees every thing as even and goes to collect what's his. Maybe a one-shot


**This takes place after the first Fast and Furious Movie. It's AU because Jesse didn't die and Brian took the fall for the Toretto Team. He served three years in Lompoc. This is a one-shot for now, I might write more later. **

**--**

Brian didn't think there would be anyone waiting for him when he walked out of the gates surrounding the hell that had been his home for the last three years. The **Lompoc Federal Correctional Complex, **Brian's very own hell on earth. Two years in the medium security facility then a year in the minimum both complexes held hellish nightmares for the ex-cop.

Ex-cop, that alone brought most of Brian O'Connor's problems;dirty cops had no friends in prison. The inmates all wanted a piece of someone with a badge and the cops themselves felt he was a traitor and he would get what he deserved. Brian had no friends in Lompoc, he kept his head down and his nose clean for the most part. 27 fights to defend himself, nine new scars and shorter hair was what he had to show for it.

He now understood Dom's words, 'I would die before I go back.'

Those words where the reason Brian was here in the first place. He knew from the moment Dom said that, he wasn't going back to prison. Brian had made a decision, right then, that he would help make sure the strong man with what seemed like a gravitational pull wouldn't go back. At the time giving Dom the keys was the only choice he had, there was no other option. Watching someone who had become like family to him go back to hell was unthinkable.

So the orange supra sitting there in front of him with a familiar form in it was a surprise. At first Brian was sure he was just imagining it, or that maybe someone else was getting released today, but when Dom, because it couldn't be anyone else, looked at him an eye brow raised the blue eyed man almost fell over. He walked carefully over to the orange supra, trying to ignore the familiarity of it. He knew better then to get caught up in memories.

Brian stood next to the car, his hand clenched in the fabric of the small gray bag held at his side. "Come to beat the shit out of me?" He asked dully, it wouldn't be the first or last time someone did so. Brian really couldn't fathom Dom doing anything else. He had hoped the man would give him a few days to recover from Lompoc, but if Dominic wanted to kill him here then who was he to disagree.

The bald man snorted and jerked his head slightly to the passenger seat, "Get in the car, _O'Connor_," His last name was stressed in a mocking way that Brian ignored, he deserved it. He climbed in the car, with out an argument though, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.

--

The ride was almost silent, only the sound of Brian's breath stood out against the constant hum of the engine. Dominic's eyes never left the road, they never strayed to the beaten ex-cop. The narc that had been spying on Dom's family, getting close to Dom's team. The stupid blond idiot that got to close to Dominic Toretto and now had to pay the price. Once Dom owned you, it was for life.

Dom remembered when he first heard what happened to Spilner-O'Connor. He had been working on a Nissan for a friend down in Baja. Vince, who had just come down from the states, brought with him a news paper. The headline read. Dirty Cop Convicted of Truck Highjackings. Under it was a picture of Brian O'Connor's mug shot.

"What the hell?" Dom asked holding the newspaper in his hand, shock colored his voice. Vince shot a look at the paper and then looked down at his arm. It was wrapped up and in a sling. The doctors said he was lucky to keep his arm, lucky to not have died of blood loss.

"The busta, he told 'em it was Tran and took the fall for the last heist. Said he went along with it for the money. Said he was working with Tran's guys." Disbelief was written on Vince's face as he told Dom what he had heard in the hospital. "Couldn't tell ya' what he said 'bout my arm to keep me outta trouble." The tattooed man said rubbing said arm carefully.

Dom's fist tightened, crushing the newspaper, why hadn't he heard about this earlier? Mia was still in the states and was privy to more information then Vince was. Dominic Toretto blinked, was a thought came to him, maybe that's why he hadn't heard anything. Mia didn't want Dom to know. But why? Was she still angry at him? Even Vince felt things where even between the Team and Spilner er O'Connor. Not that ol' Coyote would say it out loud but Dom knew it was true.

"Damn it," The bald man muttered when he saw the date. The paper was six months old. "Where did you get this?" Dom questioned his friend. Vince frowned and wouldn't meet Dominic's eyes.

"Mia gave it to me as a glad you're outta the hospital present." Vince continued, "I woulda told ya if I knew 'bout it earlier."

"I know, brother," Dom shook his head unable to understand what he was hearing, Brian, the cop had taken the fall for Dom and his team. "How long he got?"

"Three years in Lompoc."

Shortly after Dom decided to look up his new favorite convict, through the California DOC web site, via Jesse. O'Connor got three years in Lompoc like Vince said. It also had his release date.

"You got anywhere to go O'Connor?" Dom asked braking the silence that had covered the two of them so far.

Brian swallowed hard but didn't look at the imposing figure in the seat next to him. "No, I lost my apartment a long time ago. All my shit is in a storage building just out side of LA, my uncle paid for it."

Dom nodded, "Yeah Vince and Leon took care of that stuff, it's already in Baja." Brian just nodded not really sure what Dom was talking about. '"Some one else showed up in Baja too, said he knew you and wanted to know why the hell you where doing time." Dom shot the silent man a look, "Roman Pierce, good guy."

Brian blinked confusedly, "Rome? Why the hell, Dom, what's going on?" Brian thought Dom was taking him somewhere to beat the shit out of him, not talk about Baja, Mexico or Rome. The blue eyed man turned to face Dominic who had pulled over at a gas station. "What the hell man?"

Dom just looked at the other man, "I own you, Brian. I don't let what's mine go so easily. You even the score when you did time for us. Yeah there's still a lot of shit to work through," Dom grinned, "But, you're mine O'Connor."

Dom gave the stunned man one last look before getting out of supra, and walking toward the run down gas station. Leaving Brian sitting in the passenger seat of the supra confused.

--

****

I know it has some grammar issues, grammar isn't my strong point. If I continue it I will look into a beta.


End file.
